videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Droideka
The Droidekas (also known as Destroyer Droids) were a type of droid commonly used by the Trade Federation and later the Confederacy of Independent Systems which appear as enemies in many games in the Star Wars Series. Armed with twin blasters and forcefields, the Droideks are often among the more difficult enemies in the games they appear in. Games *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles *Star Wars: Republic Commando *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Console) *Star Wars The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes *Star Wars Galaxies *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Stats *Hit Points: 85 *DuraArmour: 4 *Capacity: 0 *Armour: 2 *Range: 5 *Attack: 6 *Upgrades: Heavy Destroyer Droid Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Levels Strategy Guide Description While most battle droids are designed to perform various functions on the battlefield, the destroyer droid isn’t concerned with piloting speeders or operating scanners. It exists only to blast its targets to oblivion from close range. Protected by a personal deflector shield generator and armed with a pair of tandem-firing, heavy blaster cannons, the destroyer droid is a most fearsome and deadly enemy. Many a Republic soldier has fallen under its guns. These powerful droids can be initially terrifying until you understand how best to defeat them. Their blaster cannons can cause a lot of damage in a short amount of time. To make it even worse, the destroyer droid’s shields can even deflect your lightsaber. They key is to get them to drop their shields. While in motion and shortly after stopping, you have an opportunity to strike them before they can raise their shields. With little armor, a couple slashes does the trick. However, after their shields are raised, you have two choices: First, use Force stun or lightning to stun the destroyers and get them to lower their shields, allowing you to follow up with a slashing attack. The other option is to Force deflect their blaster fire. Since their fire is phased to pass through their shields to attack you, it can also be deflected right back through the shields to damage and eliminate the droid as well. LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Droidekas appear as uncommon enemies in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. They will stand in place with their shields up and fire two bursts of two blaster bolts at the player, dealing 2 hearts of damage with each attack. Should the player move out of range, they will drop their shields and roll to a position closer to the player which will leave them briefly vulnerable until they stand back up. Their shields will deflect regular blaster fire and will take 8 Lightsaber swings or 3 downward stabs to disrupt, which will leave them vulnerable to attack. Their shields can also be damaged by their own blaster bolts, whether deflected or from another Droideka. The Droidekas can also be purchased as a playable character after the player completed Negotiations. They share the same abilities as the enemy Droidekas, and like other droids they cannot jump or pull levers. Levels Cost *10,000 Studs LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Cost *40,000 Studs Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Star Wars Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Star Wars Enemies Category:LEGO Enemies Category:Enemies (Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles) Category:Enemies (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) Category:Enemies (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game)